


Jungwoo is a Good Friend

by mxxntaeils (ikononly)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Jealous Haechan, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Voyeurism, ass worship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikononly/pseuds/mxxntaeils
Summary: Jaehyun has a kissing scene coming up and he’s nervous about how it’ll come out on camera. Good thing his friends are there to critique his technique. (Good thing Taeil has a similar height to the actress.)Edit: added another chapter that contains smut so if that’s not your cup of tea, the first chapter is wholesome. (kind of)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil
Comments: 17
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> congrats to our actor boy Jaehyun!! He’s gonna be so good I can’t wait. I wrote this lil drabble before getting ready for work sorry if it’s a mess i can’t reread my own writing it drives me crazy. donghyuck is jealous as shit in this and also I used “Haechan” and idk why. feels weird. i can’t write about nct and have hyuckil nowhere to be found i guess. okay anyway, enjoy!

When Jaehyun found out he got the role on his new drama, he was equal parts nervous and excited. It was a new opportunity and a way to get his face out even more. It was sure to get him teased by his members, but that was all in good fun. The nervousness slowly chipped away until he finally got a script and saw that he had a kissing scene. 

It’s not like Jaehyun had never kissed anyone before, far from the opposite. But, he’d never had his kisses analyzed and watched by other people. What if he was an ugly kisser? He brought this problem into the living room where the rest of his 10th floor roommates plus Johnny and Haechan were watching a movie. 

He grabs the remote and presses pause before any of them can react and sighs, “what if I’m a bad kisser?”

Most of them snicker but Taeil looks at him seriously, noting his anxiety, “have you never gotten feedback before?”

“It’s not like I ask! I’ve never had any complaints or anything. I didn’t even mean bad kisser, really, what if I’m an ugly kisser?”

“Hyung, I don’t think you’ve ever been an ugly anything,” Haechan scoffs. Mark and Yuta nod in agreement. 

Jungwoo looks at him with his innocent smile, that’s always so deceiving, and says, “maybe you just need to practice and we’ll tell you if it looks okay.”

Jaehyun laughs this time, “you want me to record myself kissing someone and send it to you for approval?”

Jungwoo shakes his head, “or you could kiss someone right now and we’ll see how you do. Isn’t Taeil hyung the same height as the actress you’re doing the scene with?”

Jaehyun notices Taeil freeze on the couch and Haechan lifts his head from where it had been resting on Taeil’s shoulder to glare at Jungwoo and then Jaehyun. 

Johnny and Mark laugh loudly, the concept seeming ridiculous. 

Jaehyun stares Jungwoo down. Jungwoo, as his roommate, has most likely heard Jaehyun awake from dreams centered around one Moon Taeil and thinks he’s helping. It is not helping. 

Taeil starts to laugh his nervous laugh and Yuta looks between them before saying, “honestly it’s an easy solution. I don’t think it’s a terrible idea.”

Jaehyun hates him sometimes. 

Jungwoo claps like it’s all settled, “okay, great! If you guys,” he looks pointedly at Johnny, Haechan, and Mark, “don’t want to be here that’s fine. But we’re about to grade Jaehyun’s kissing skill.”

Mark looks flabbergasted but Johnny looks interested and insists on staying. Haechan glares at everyone in the room and says he’s not leaving if anyone is kissing his Taeil. Mark sighs and stays, only so he’s not the only one left out. 

“Taeil hyung hasn’t even said yes,” Jaehyun points out, unable to look in his direction. 

“It’s fine, as long as you don’t have the dead fish technique that kills the vibe in all the best dramas,” Taeil says, slowly standing. 

Haechan pulls him back into the couch and plants a firm kiss on his lips, to everyone’s entertainment, and almost no one’s surprise. 

“I just wanted to do it first,” he says, defiantly, and lets Taeil stand up.

Jaehyun scowls at him, “great. Now it’s gonna feel like I’m kissing Haechannie.”

“It most definitely will not,” Taeil says, offended, at the same time that Haechan sneers, “you should be so lucky.”

Jungwoo, for his part, just giggles at the end of the couch and leans against Yuta. 

Taeil stands unsure before Jaehyun and looks up at him, “is the scene standing up or what?”

“Um, yeah, it’s. It’s, like, outside and she just confessed and he kisses her,” Jaehyun says, completely unsure of himself in front of Taeil. 

He’s thought about kissing Taeil a thousand times. Almost every day since they’ve lived together and he sees Taeil freshly showered or having just woken up or cozy on the couch trying not to fall asleep while watching a movie. 

Taeil, even now in his massive hoodie and shorts, looks so kissable Jaehyun wishes people weren’t watching. He doesn’t want to have to think too hard about kissing Taeil. It should be natural. 

“Oh my god. What are you waiting for,” Yuta exclaims, obviously impatient for the show to start.

Jaehyun startles but takes a step closer to Taeil anyway. He settles one hand on Taeil’s waist and the other on his neck. Taeil’s ears are red and Jaehyun scans his face to make sure Taeil doesn’t want out before finally moving in and pressing a kiss to Taeil’s own plush lips. He uses the hand on Taeil’s waist to pull him closer and tilts his head for a better angle when-

“Booooooo,” the youngests day together. Taeil and Jaehyun jump back a little, shocked at the interruption. Jaehyun had almost forgotten they were there. 

Jungwoo tsks, “a little underwhelming. I’d suggest starting at a better angle. Maybe not waiting so long to get into it.”

“I was just nervous,” Jaehyun says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Taeil laughs softly in front of him, “it wasn’t a bad kiss though. You just have so much tension.”

Johnny, of course, mocks them immediately, “ooooh. Not bad. High praise from Taeil.”

Taeil rolls his eyes and flips Johnny the bird before moving forward to pat Jaehyun’s arm soothingly. 

“Just don’t think about it so much. I know you want it to look good, but natural might be your best bet.”

Haechan huffs on the couch and leans his head on Mark’s shoulder, “Maybe you should try it on the actress instead.”

Taeil shakes his head fondly at the jealousy rolling off Haechan in waves. 

Jungwoo, tired of the derailment loudly announces, Jaehyun and Taeil kissing scene part one, take two. Action!”

Jaehyun springs into movement like the direction was real and grabs Taeil’s waist and his chin, leaning his face up so Jaehyun can get a good angle and kisses him smoothly. Taeil gasps into his mouth and Jaehyun takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue slides slowly against Taeil’s bottom lip and he pulls him as close as he can get him. The hand on Taeil’s chin, travel’s down to his neck and around the back to grip at the bottom ends of Taeil’s hair. 

Taeil whimpers softly when Jaehyun tugs lightly to lean Taeil’s head a bit further back and then the catcalls start. Johnny genuinely whistles. 

Jaehyun lets go of Taeil’s hair but not his waste as he separates them. He looks at Taeil to see his eyes still closed, catching his breath. He’s flushing all the way past his neck to where Jaehyun loses sight beneath his clothes. 

Jungwoo, Yuta, and Mark are clapping and Haechan is, of course, glaring with his arms crossed and leaning away from Mark’s enthusiasm. 

“I don’t think you’ll have a problem shooting,” Johnny says, smirking.

Jungwoo nods in agreement, “Yeah, you’ll be great. Good technique. Definitely not boring.”

Jaehyun sighs in relief, pulling Taeil into a hug subconsciously. Taeil doesn’t resist, probably still trying to hide his red face from the rest of the members. Jaehyun is flush with victory while he’s sure Taeil’s own blush is mostly embarrassment. But he got Taeil to react, which means Taeil definitely didn’t hate kissing him. Which means a lot of other things Jaehyun still has to figure out. 

“Okay. Can I have Taeil hyung back now? We were comfortable and just getting to the good part of the movie,” Haechan says, mostly whining, and makes grabby hands for Taeil. 

Taeil backs out of the hug, intent on heading for the couch but Jaehyun stops him with a grip on his arm and whispers, “thanks, hyung. Are you sure you don’t want to help me practice some more?”

Taeil looks up at him with wide eyes, lip worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “I, uh.”

Jaehyun just grins at him, dimples making a full appearance, “maybe later, then,” and winks, letting Taeil fall back into place in Haechan’s waiting arms. 

Jungwoo grins victoriously at Jaehyun, who settles beside him on the couch, “you’re welcome.”

“Shut up.”

If Taeil can’t make eye contact with Jaehyun for the rest of the day, Jaehyun pretends not to notice. He’ll get him again, anyway. In time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jaehyun and Taeil kissed in front of most of their friends, Taeil seems unbothered. Unfazed. Jaehyun wants to know if it’s just a front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah blah unbeta’d again blah. umm i couldn’t let the jaeil thing go their tag deserves more. sorry if this is bad i just needed to get it out. brief mention of haechan’s feelings for taeil so sorry if hyuckil bothers u. brief mentions of exhibitionism/voyeurism bc i’m me.

Taeil is unbothered. Completely unbothered. Sure, he couldn’t look at Jaehyun for the rest of the night after they kissed but other than that? Just completely unfazed. Taeil ruffled his hair at breakfast and Jaehyun’s heart stuttered in his chest. He got back from his first meeting with the cast of the drama and Taeil was waiting on the couch for him when he got home. Just ready to talk about Jaehyun’s day or whatever but Jaehyun wants to talk about them and their kiss. 

It’s almost all he can think about. He has a new project, his first ever acting job and all his mind is concentrated on are Taeil’s plump lips and how smooth they were against his. He met the actress he’s to share a kiss scene with and his only thought was that yes, she and Taeil do share similar heights. It’s distracting and starting to get unprofessional and he thinks that maybe if he could tell that Taeil was thinking about him too, it would be better. 

Jaehyun flops onto their couch, next to Taeil, who pauses whatever show he’s watching to pay Jaehyun his full attention. 

“Was it stressful today or something,” Taeil asks, not completely oblivious to Jaehyun’s inner turmoil it seems. 

“A little, yeah. Couldn’t focus.”

“That’s not like you,” Taeil frowns. 

Jaehyun subconsciously runs a hand through his hair and closes his eyes. He almost jumps when he feels one of Taeil’s hands land on his shoulder and knead the muscle there. Jaehyun groans, and leans forward more to let Taeil have access to his broad shoulders. 

“Just lay out on the couch, if you really want me to massage you,” Taeil laughs.

Jaehyun just nods, pulls off his jacket and considers his shirt before pulling it off as well, confronting Taeil with his toned abs. He watches him closely for a reaction but Taeil is never obvious. His ears go a little pink under Jaehyun’s gaze and that’s all he gets so he sighs and lays on his belly on the couch. 

Taeil scoots forward on his knees until he’s straddling Jaehyun’s sides and sits gingerly on Jaehyun’s lower back. Jaehyun almost groans at that pressure alone but thinks better of it, not wanting to scare Taeil off. 

Taeil leans forward and Jaehyun feels his hesitation before he finally touches the skin on Jaehyun’s back and rubs upwards towards his neck. Taeil’s hands are soft and warm and when they knead into muscle on his neck, they feel heavenly.

Jaehyun turns his head to the side so Taeil can hear him when he says, “if you didn’t have your voice or your looks, you could have been such a good massage therapist.”

Taeil laughs and Jaehyun feels his breath on his neck and shudders under him. 

“My looks, huh?”

Jaehyun doesn’t like the doubt he hears in that voice one bit. Unable to make eye contact while Taeil works magic on his back and shoulders, he has to rely solely on his brain providing him with the right words to make sure Taeil knows how he feels. Which sucks. His eyes are more expressive than his mouth pretty much always. He wishes he had a script for moments like these. 

“Of course, your looks. You’re really really handsome, hyung, you know? You think somebody, a talent scout, would just let you walk by them on the street today? They wouldn’t. I certainly wouldn’t, if I were the scout.”

“Oh? You would recruit me?”

Jaehyun hears the smile in Taeil’s voice and can’t help but smile back. 

“In a heartbeat. Or just ask you out, maybe.”

Taeil pushes rather hard at a knot in Jaehyun’s shoulder and he moans subconsciously before freezing in embarrassment. 

“Hey,” Taeil reprimands, slapping lightly against his back, “I just did all that work. Don’t you dare get stiff again.”

Jaehyun loosens up easily and chuckles at the wording Taeil used. 

“Too late,” he mutters. 

“Hmm?”

“Nothing.”

Taeil continues his administrations, feeling along the broad expanse of his back to search for any knots and seems to find it all satisfactory because he leans back and starts to rise off the couch. Jaehyun, a little drunk off the proximity and the feeling of releasing so much tension, sits up slower and finds Taeil looking down at him from where he's standing. 

“You don’t have to compliment me like that, you know that right? I’m a little insecure sometimes but you don’t have to pretend like you would be attracted to me or anything.”

Jaehyun furrows his brows in confusion and reaches out for Taeil, who has started to back away. He catches his hand and holds it, scooting to the edge of the couch so he’s right in front of Taeil and grabs his other hand as well. 

“Hyung. I think you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. I think that if I had never met you before and I saw you on the street tomorrow I would risk my career just to get your number,” Taeil’s hand are limp in his hold and Jaehyun tugs until Taeil is in his lap and straddling his thighs, looking down at him with wide eyes, “I know we shouldn’t pursue something so serious when it could jeopardize our jobs but, hyung, I think about what it would be like to be with you all the time.” 

Taeil is completely shocked, Jaehyun thinks, with his eyes still stuck on Jaehyun’s face and hands shaking a little. He opens his mouth like he’s going to speak but the words seem to fail him on the way out. 

“Don’t tell me you really had no idea. I’ve been crazy about you for so long.”

“Okay,” Taeil says slowly, shaking his head, “okay. I’m. Of course I had no idea, if you didn’t say anything. I don’t go around assuming my bandmates are attracted to me, that’s a fine way to hurt myself.”

“Well. You know about Haechan, right?”

“Of course I know about Haechan but he’ll grow out of it. It’s mostly a game to him, I think.”

“I don’t think it’s ever a game where you’re involved. If he walked in right now, I think I’d wake up in 2 days in the middle of the Han river.”

Taeil laughs and it’s as beautiful as it is short, catching himself and looking like he can’t believe he’s laughing right now. In Jaehyun’s lap. That’s when he starts squirming and Jaehyun has to grab onto his hips to keep him still or else he’s going to do something embarrassing.

“Taeil, if you’re not attracted to me you can just say that. I won’t take it badly, I promise.”

Taeil shakes his head and sighs, “is there a single person on this earth who isn’t attracted to you? Don’t be ridiculous.”

“So…”

“We can’t, right? What if something goes wrong and it ruins the whole dynamic of the group or something?”

Jaehyun leans all the way into the couch cushion and groans. He hates it when good points contradict what he wants. 

“How about we promise no feelings? If the feelings get too much, we just call it off and no one’s upset.”

Taeil examines his face and Jaehyun wonders if his feelings are written plainly all over his face. You don’t dream about someone for years and just not catch feelings but Taeil is in his lap and still squirmy and his ass is just so close and Jaehyun wants to get his hands on it so bad. 

“So, like, friends with benefits?”

“Yes, we live in the same dorm. We have similar schedules and everything. Wouldn’t that work out best?”

“Yeah, makes sense to me.”

“Thank god,” Jaehyun mutters and reaches his hands behind Taeil to plant his hands firmly on his ass and push him forward into Jaehyun’s chest. Taeil catches himself, hands finding Jaehyun’s bare shoulders and again landing his wide eyes on him. Jaehyun smells the body wash Taeil must have used earlier and buries his head in Taeil’s shoulder, breathing him in.

“I didn’t think you meant right now.”

“You’re in my lap. I’m not wearing a shirt and I’ve been half hard since you started massaging me, you minx, of course I mean right now.”

Taeil giggles softly and Jaehyun uses one hand to guide Taeil’s chin in the right direction to firmly plant a kiss on his lips. Taeil gasps softly into Jaehyun’s mouth and Jaehyun peppers a few kisses on the sides of his mouth and down his neck, pushing his t-shirt to the side and placing kisses to his collarbone while Taeil breathes sharply above him. 

“Jaehyun. We’re on the couch.”

“Guess we gotta put on a good show then, huh? Maybe we can call them all in here to check my technique when I eat you out.”

Taeil stills in his lap and blushes a furious shade of red. He bites his own lip so hard Jaehyun wonders what he’s trying to keep in.

“Is that a no? I was pretty sure you liked being watched yesterday.”

Taeil slaps Jaehyun’s shoulder lightly, and mutters a soft, “shut up.”

“A conversation for next time then,” Jaehyun says easily, smirking in a way he knows drives the fans crazy and seems to have an effect on Taeil as well, if the stuttering of his hips is any indicator. Jaehyun, holding Taeil firmly against his chest, rises from the couch and carries Taeil down the hall and to his and Jungwoo’s shared room. 

He doesn’t knock, just kicks the door wide open and finds Jungwoo scrolling through his phone on his bed. 

“Jungwoo, can I have the room?”

Taeil buries his head in Jaehyun’s shoulder murmuring “oh my god” over and over again like a chant.

Jaehyun’s eyes stay firmly locked on Jungwoo, waiting for his response, and grins when Jungwoo laughs softly. 

“I helped this happen and I don’t even get to watch?”

“Not this time, we’ll talk later.”

“Oh my god,” Taeil and Jungwoo say in unison.

Jungwoo gets up, very reluctantly, and heads out the door but not before rubbing a hand across Taeil’s back and encouraging him to enjoy himself. 

“I hate all of you so much. Why are you guys all like this?”

Jaehyun chuckles as he walks Taeil to his bed- finally- and follows him down so he’s hovering over Taeil’s smaller frame. 

“You can’t blame us for wanting to watch when we already know how good of a performer you are. And you’re always so controlled, hyung, what do your vocals sound like when you lose it?”

“Jesus,” Taeil exhales and pushes Jaehyun’s face to the side, trying to regain some semblance of composure without being pinned by Jaehyun’s intensity.

“I guess I’ll find out,” Jaehyun says against Taeil’s hand and then pushes it softly down next to Taeil’s head and kisses him again. 

Taeil is easily the most responsive person Jaehyun has ever been with, gasping and writhing beneath him just because Jaehyun’s lips are on him. He gets Jaehyun to elicit his own gasp when he feels Taeil’s nails scratch softly over his shoulders and he grinds his hips down on reflex. 

“Jaehyun. Jaehyun, you’re going to have to do something.”

Jaehyun smirks against the hollow of Taeil’s throat, where he was trailing kisses ever lower. He reaches for the hem of Taeil’s shirt and pulls it up over his head with Taeil’s help. He runs his hands over the smooth expanse of Taeil’s torso, taking in the sight of all the bare skin before him. 

Taeil never goes shirtless around the dorm, really, and Jaehyun has always thought it was a shame. Taeil’s body is beautiful and soft in just the right places but toned from all of the dancing they do. He runs his hands over his sides and his front, letting his fingers catch on the buds of Taeil’s nipples, and grinning at the sound Taeil makes.

“Jaehyun,” Taeil says, frustration more than apparent.

“You remember what I said on the couch? About what I wanted to do to you?”

Taeil looks up, eyebrows furrowed, clearly struggling to remember. Jaehyun runs a finger over Taeil’s waistband, teasing. Taeil bucks up at the ghost of a sensation and Jaehyun stills him with hands firmly on his hips.

“You. You said you wanted to,” Taeil closes his eyes against blush spreading over his face and sighs sharply finishing in a rush, “to eat me out.”

“Mm, good boy.”

“Hey,” Taeil reprimands, sharply.

Jaehyun chuckles and kisses along Taeil’s waistband, having more and more fun as Taeil gets more and more frustrated. Taeil attempts to free himself from Jaehyun’s grasp but it’s no use, Jaehyun’s got him right where he wants him and he’s got all the leverage. 

“So, is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Jaehyun smiles, genuinely, dimples out and everything and Taeil rolls his eyes in response. 

“Roll over, hyung,” Jaehyun murmurs and reaches up for the pillow by his headboard, sliding it smoothly under Taeil’s hips and propping him up.

Jaehyun takes the opportunity to squeeze Taeil’s ass cheeks in his hands, cupping their shape and watching it drop when he releases. Taeil is making choked noises under him and Jaehyun finally pulls down the shorts Taeil is wearing to see his ass in all its glory.

He takes two seconds to admire the sight before he has to touch, running his hands over the smooth skin, slapping a hand down on one cheek just to see the skin redden a bit.

Taeil moans unabashedly and Jaehyun makes a note of that for later use but right now, he can’t focus on anything but getting his mouth on him. He starts at the small of Taeil’s back, running his hands over his sides and down his thighs, all while placing wet kisses over the warm skin. When he finally uses his hands to spread Taeil open, Taeil whimpers at the cool air on his exposed skin and Jaehyun blows hot air over his hole.

Taeil whines and writhes and Jaehyun has to use a hand on his back to keep him still when he finally leans in and runs his tongue over him. 

“Oh my god,” Taeil exhales, shakily.

Jaehyun smirks from his place between Taeil’s legs and dives back in, licking all around Taeil’s entrance before he flicks his tongue into him. Taeil finally relaxes under him, pliant and open, moaning and gusting the sheets by his head. He tenses his tongue so he can use it to fuck into Taeil’s hole, sliding past the ring of muscle. 

“Jaehyun. Jaehyun. Jaehyun. Please.”

Jaehyun leans back and Taeil cries out at the loss only to choke on his own tongue when Jaehyun pushes the first knuckle of his thumb into him with hardly any resistance. Jaehyun leans back in to piston his tongue into Taeil, alongside his thumb. The rest of Jaehyun’s thumb slides in almost easily thanks to the slide of Jaehyun’s saliva and Taeil relaxing further. 

“You wanna get fucked, hyung?”

“Yes, yes, yes, Jaehyun, please.”

“If I had known how easy it was to make you beg for me we could’ve done this so much sooner,” Jaehyun whispers against Taeil’s ear as he reaches for the lube and condom he has stashed in his drawer. Taeil shudders against him and whines at the loss of Jaehyun’s thumb holding him open. 

“Don’t worry, hyung, I got you.”

He squirts some lube over his index and middle finger, and lowers himself back to his position between Taeil’s spread legs. 

“You look so pretty spread out for me like this,” he says as he pushes both fingers in and rubs circles over Taeil’s hip. Taeil tenses slightly, whimpering, and Jaehyun presses kisses along his spine, working his fingers in slowly until Taeil’s shoulders relax and he starts panting. 

“You like that, hyung,” Jaehyun takes the responding keen as a yes and scissors his fingers open and crooning them to the side until he finally finds the bundle of nerves that makes Taeil gasp under him. 

Jackpot. He brushes the pads of his fingers over the bud and Taeil cries out, biting down on the sheets u def him. 

“Don’t muffle yourself, I wanna hear you,” Jaehyun whines and Taeil shifts his head to the side huffing. His eyes are watery and Jaehyun can see hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. 

Jaehyun works a third finger into Taeil, almost impatiently but Taeil doesn’t seem to mind, thrusting his hips back and encouraging Jaehyun to hurry up.

“‘m ready,” he slurs, “‘m really really ready just fuck me, oh my god.”

Jaehyun chuckles and leans back, removing his fingers and finally shedding his own pants. He grabs the pillow under Taeil and slides it out from underneath him before using the leverage he has on Taeil’s ankle to roll him onto his back.

Taeil looks up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears, and cocks his head to the side in askance. 

“I need to see your face the first time I fuck you,” Jaehyun answers, satisfied with Taeil’s responding flush. 

He rolls the condom along his length and positions himself between Taeil’s legs, pushing them up so that he can grab onto Taeil’s knees. He leans in for a kiss at the same time as he pushes the tip in and Taeil whimpers softly into his mouth. Taeil takes a deep breath as Jaehyun pushes his cock all the way in until he can’t anymore and then exhales shakily. 

“Fuck, hyung, I’m gonna fuck you so good.”

Taeil undulates his hips slowly and Jaehyun groans into the hollow of Taeil’s throat. 

“What are you waiting for, then?”

Jaehyun gets the hint. He wraps his hands around Taeil’s knees and pushes them up until he has all the leverage he needs to pull himself almost completely out and slam back in, fast and hard. Taeil moans so loud under him, Jaehyun considers writing an apology letter to their neighbors but, jesus, if it isn’t the most beautifully wrecked sound he’s ever heard.

He finds his rhythm fucking into Taeil, skin slapping skin and Taeil frees his legs from Jaehyun’s grasp and wraps them around his waist, digging his heels into Jaehyun’s back to get him deeper and deeper. 

Taeil’s cries and moans and the little choked noises in the back of his throat spur him on, hips moving at a relentless pace. He watches Taeil’s eyes roll to the back of his head when he finds the right angle and hits the prostate dead on. He always thought Taeil was gorgeous, but impaled on Jaehyun’s cock, sweating and desperate for release? It’s unmatched. 

“Fuck, Jaehyun,” Taeil whines and wraps a hand around his own cock, trying to work himself to completion but it’s not until Jaehyun’s hand joins him around the shaft that Taeil shouts and comes all over his stomach. 

Jaehyun’s hips stutter in their rhythm and he leans down to kiss Taeil sloppily as he reaches his own climax with Taeil clenching around him and holding weakly onto his shoulders. 

Jaehyun collapses breathlessly on top of Taeil, reluctant to pull out even as the overstimulation gets to be too much. 

“Get off,” Taeil says breathlessly, pushing at Jaehyun’s shoulders weakly until Jaehyun sighs and rolls off of him and to the side. He pulls the condom off and ties it, dropping it into the wastebasket next to his bed. He turns back and, thanking his small bed for once for the lack of space, wraps his arms around Taeil’s middle, keeping him as close as possible. 

“So, how was my form,” Jaehyun asks, mouthing at Taeil’s shoulder. 

“Great. Fantastic. You’re a real pro.”

“That sounds like sarcasm, hyung.”

“Well. I was a little preoccupied.”

“Fair enough. I’ll ask the guys to watch and give me pointers next time. Although, I wouldn’t be able to hear them over how loud you are. I’m sure the whole building heard how pretty you sound when you fall apart.”

“Jesus,” Taeil sighs and hits Jaehyun’s chest, “you’re going to be the death of me Jung Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun just grins and settles down for a well deserved nap and if the rest of the 10th floor recedes into giggles in the living room as silence finally falls over the dorm, well, Jaehyun and Taeil don’t need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always i’m on twitter @mxxntaeils

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @mxxntaeils


End file.
